Power Rangers RPM: Episode 4- All In
by Steel Kiba
Summary: Alex invites the other Rangers to dinner with his family in Corinth. For the first time in years, the team feels the comforts of home. However, their reverie is short-lived as the mysterious Tenaya invades the city with long-term mayhem in mind. Simon, Tenaya, Dr. K, the villains, and OC Rangers
1. R&R

The whir of gears, the bursts of explosions, and the screams of humankind were all but nonexistent in a spacious area punctuated with comfortable chairs, couches, and other enjoyable things. The one good thing about working for Corinth City's defense program, other than ensuring humanity's survival for another day, was the recreation area in the CRA headquarters.

Off-duty soldiers, technicians, and other personnel relaxed in several ways. A couple played ping pong, others were crowded around a TV playing a video game, and some decided to rest their eyes, sitting in the soothing furniture.

Simon was one of those taking his ease. He dangled his legs over a chair as he reclined and read a book. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a tall person coming over, a person who reeked of grease and oil.

"Have fun?" Simon asked.

"The most," Trice said, taking off the gray cap that covered her short, mussed-up blonde hair, wiping off her sweaty brow with her leather jacket. "I just put the finishing touches on our jeep. We'll outstrip every vehicle in Corinth."

"Not bad for two weeks of work," the former digger remarked. "I'm still trying to make heads or tails of these Megazord schematics. I get the parts, but not the power source."

"Which is why you should come with me to the lab tomorrow," Hien said from a table nearby. He was setting up a chess board. "It's really fascinating when you check out the Morphing Grid scans."

"You can't learn everything in front a computer, Hien," Simon answered as Trice went to join the technician. "I prefer getting up close and personal."

"Yes!" a mechanic yelled from over near the TV as the others groaned.

"You'd think they'd do something more constructive," Simon grumbled, looking up over his book. "At least you guys play chess."

Just then, Ian made his way past him. His pointed Mohawk was completely flat, sweat covering him head to toe.

"Try saying that after two hours of push-ups, flying kicks, and..." he yawned loudly. "Grappling."

"You volunteered to teach the combat classes," Hien said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, and I've had enough for one day," Ian replied as he neared the TV. "Is that _Mega_ _Brawl_ _9?! _Move over!"

"I guess not," Trice said, shrugging.

As the Power Rangers rested from their labor, Venjix's forces were getting ready for their next plan of attack. In the main chamber of their lair, a large squadron of Grinders stood at attention, armaments at the ready.

"Excellent," a piercing feminine voice called out through the chamber. Aside from the foot soldiers and the hulking General Crunch, nobody was in the room. "All of our foot soldiers are ready for the next invasion."

"Is this your grand plan, Tenaya?" General Shifter inquired, stepping onto the scene. "More Grinders?"

"Yeah, even I gotta say that's pretty predictable," Crunch said.

"These words coming from a coward and a failure?" Venjix's voice called out. "You have not succeeded in taking the human stronghold. Now Tenaya has a chance to prove herself. One I know she won't squander."

"Thank you, master," the android said, her footfalls echoing in the entire place. She began to emerge from the dark corner she secluded herself in. "The Power Rangers will be too distracted to see what's coming to them."

"Gotcha," Hien said, knocking away the little porcelain rook that Trice left open.

Trice just smiled and slid her other rook to take Hien's pawn. "Gotcha back," she repeated as Hien put his palm to his head. "Hey, where's Alex?"

"No idea," Hien answered, straightening his glasses. "I got up earlier than you guys and he wasn't in his bed. Must be important."

At that moment, Alex walked into the room, grinning from ear to ear. He went over to the three Series Operators closest to him and clapped his hands together.

"Got some great news, dudes!" he said cheerfully. "My folks finally got set up in their new house!"

"Your folks?" Trice said. As she spoke, Ian dropped his game controller and hopped over one of the couches to join in the discussion. One of the spectators readily picked it up.

"The family's finally through intake? Awesome!" Ian quipped, slapping five with Alex.

"I never knew your family made it into Corinth," Hien stated. "That's phenomenal!"

"You bet it is, Hien," Alex replied. "They're getting a welcome home dinner together, and we're all going. It's in an hour.

"Nice! I've missed your mom's home cooking. Gonna taste better than the stuff here." Ian added.

"That's cool. You guys have fun," Simon said, putting his hands behind his head.

"_Everyone _is going, Simon. That includes you." Alex assured.

"Nah, that's not my type of thing," Simon breathed, preparing to close his eyes. Before he could, four pairs of hands pulled him up from the chair and escorted him out of the room.

"I already invited Colonel Light, but he can't come," Alex said as they rounded the corner to Ranger Operations. "So that just leaves..."

"Your dream girl." Ian teased. Alex rolled his eyes and straightened his collar. He wore a light blue short sleeve button-up shirt and dark jeans. He took off his Ranger jacket and walked into the computer lab as the others stood outside.

Dr. K sat working at one of the terminals outside of her usual office. Alex sidled up to her.

"Hey, doctor," he began.

"Ranger Blue," Dr. K said curtly.

"What are you working on?" the young man asked, looking over at the screen.

"I am configuring the electromagnetic fields that increase traction and connectivity for your Zord Attack Vehicles. You were scheduled to take the Lion Hauler for a test run on the near outskirts of the dome today. I was informed you had other plans."

"I was meeting with family."

"Do I have to explain why that little test was so important to conduct today? It could have waited."

"Hey, the office said... Never mind!" Alex said. "The point is that my family is having a housewarming dinner tonight. The other Rangers are going, and so are you,"

"I don't think so," Dr. K replied, tapping her computer screen. "Besides, I never go outside. Personal policy."

"What the..." Alex uttered. "Well this is a dinner. It's not like your skin will fry in the sun. Come on, we'd love to have you join."

"If you want your Megazord not to come off the hinges, then no," the doctor concluded, not taking her eyes off the computer.

Alex hung his head and threw up his hands. He kept his head down as he exited the lab, his team watching him.

"There's always next time," Trice said, patting Alex's shoulder.

"Fry in the sun?" Simon mentioned. "Really?"


	2. Hills

The sun was starting to dip in the west as Alex, Simon, Trice, Hien, and Ian made the trip to the Hills' new house, everything soaking up an orange hue.

"You're all going to love my fam," Alex said as the group walked along. Residential District B was only fifteen minutes away from headquarters, and they only had a couple of minutes left. "It's going to be a blast."

"Man, it feels like forever since I last saw them," Ian said, hitching up his jeans.

"Robotic cataclysms do that," Simon noted, straightening his leather jacket over his red t-shirt.

"Ever so cheerful," Hien said, shaking his head.

"Yeah come on, lighten up," Trice said, nudging Simon. "You could stand to relax."

"Who said I didn't agree?" Simon responded.

"Don't worry, they'll get to him," Alex interjected, still all smiles.

The Series Operators turned down the main street to the second housing area. Old-fashioned looking houses in various muted colors lined both sides of the streets.

"Looks like the 50s," Ian stated.

"It's charming. Just what the city needs," Trice said.

Up the road was a small panel abode painted in earth tone. A well-manicured lawn next to a driveway stood before the house. A dark-skinned lady with hair up in a bun and wearing jeans and an Indianapolis Colts jersey was moving a set of potted plants to the porch. A boy of about eleven wearing soccer shorts and a t-shirt was kicking a ball around the yard.

"Hey Mom! Andre!" Alex called out.

The lady turned and smiled. "Hey baby! Just in time!"

"Hey bro!" Andre said, kicking him the ball. "Ian!"

"Hey big dude!" Ian responded as Andre ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Still kicking it like Pele!"

"You know it!" Andre answered.

Ida came over to Ian and embraced him as well. "It's been too long, Ian."

"Sure has, Aunt Ida. I was worried about you guys," Ian said.

Ida released the hug and put her hands on her hips. "Yes. It's also been too long since you groomed yourself properly. Who let you grow that thing on your face?"

The Rangers laughed as Ian stroked his goatee.

"Don't you start laughing, Alex," Ida said. "You could use a haircut."

"Hey, I did the buzz cut for forever," Alex protested, his hand flying back to his dangling jheri-curl hair.

"Wow, so you guys are the Power Rangers?" Andre asked the others.

"Indeed," Hien said, shaking hands with the boy. "I'm Hien, the Green Ranger. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Ranger Yellow, Trice," Trice announced, doing the same.

"Man, when Alex bags a girl, he knows how to pick 'em," Andre said.

"Andre!" Ida cautioned, tapping the boy on the head. "You are very pretty, Trice. I love that dress."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hill," Trice laughed. She was wearing her black gothic-style dress and nice shoes. "And no," she said to Andre. "No."

"Yeah. His date is a little preoccupied," Simon murmured.

"And who are you, dude?" Andre asked.

"That's Simon, Ranger Red and the funniest guy on the team." Alex introduced.

"I know you," Ida said, shaking hands with the three, Simon surprisingly doing so. "You did so much for the Eastern Region."

"I had no idea how things were in the West," Simon began. "When I found... Never mind."

"Alright, alright," Alex interjected. "You have to meet my dad."

Everyone went inside the house and it was a breath of fresh air when compared to the immense military establishment. The living room was painted a faint peach and was sparse with furniture,with a couch, a reclining chair, an end table, and a small TV near the wall. A few pictures of the Hill family were on the wall nearest to the group.

They walked past a few unpacked boxes that took up space to the next entryway.

"This place looks real cozy," Hien said.

"Sure beats guys running around everywhere," Alex added.

Everyone made it into the kitchen area, which connected through to the dining room. All of the essentials were there, including the pleasing smell of broiled beef and the sight of a large, bald man wearing a white t-shirt and jeans coming away from the stove.

"Hey, all right!" he nearly bellowed. "The heroes are here!"

"Hey Dad," Alex said, giving his father a high five.

"And where have you been, boy? About time we saw you!" the man said to Ian, putting his arm around him.

"Same here, Uncle Frank!" Ian answered. "Smells like you've been hard at work."

"You know it," Frank said, chuckling. "Well, let's save the talk for a little later. You all look starved."


End file.
